Young Parents
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Nadie nace sabiendo cómo criar a un hijo, ni siquiera los padres de los integrantes de Young Justice. Anécdotas de cuando eran padres primerizos! Incluyendo a Sportmaster y Zatara... Aproximadamente 15 capítulos. Importante: No poseo nada más que la trama de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias por leer, por favor dejen review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan ;)**

**La parte de Oliver es una precuela de mi otra historia, Absent. No es necesario leer una para comprender la otra. **

Oliver Queen

-Roy, ya sabes que tienes que tomártelo. Esta misma discusión la tenemos todas las mañanas y siempre termina igual. ¿Quieres crecer grande y fuerte, aprender combate, artes marciales y perfeccionar el tiro con arco como yo?-

El chiquillo asintió renuentemente con la cabeza, reacio a ceder.

-Pues entonces tienes que tomártelo, o sino no te enseñaré nada de eso- le advirtió su nuevo papá.

-No- rechazó el vaso, obstinadamente.

-Sí- Roy frunció el ceño, ante la necedad que Oliver mostraba.

-No quiero-

-No te dejaré ver la tele en una semana si no te comes todo el desayuno, y sabes que va enserio-

Roy arrugó un poco la nariz, en claro signo de molestia, pero agarró el vaso de licuado de nopal y se lo tomó lo más rápido que puso, para no prolongar el suplicio. ¡Esa cosa era terriblemente repugnante! Una vez que se acabó hasta la última gota, el hombre le sirvió su desayuno. Ollie siempre utilizaba la televisión como rehén para hacer que se terminase el dichoso desayuno.

Oliver se permitió una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de llevar las mochilas al auto y después tomar su propio licuado. Él también lo ingirió rápidamente. No había nada más asqueroso que el licuado de nopal, pero era muy bueno para la condición física y el metabolismo, y, siendo Green Arrow, Oliver debía de poner primero la salud.

Oliver se sirvió apresuradamente un vaso de malteada de frutas, sentándose a tomarlo con Roy, mientras el pequeño de siete años de edad sopeaba papas fritas de McDonalds en la suya.

-Eugh… Roy, no hagas eso- le pidió, aun algo cansado, pero listo para asistir a clases. Después de todo, tenía 24 años, no podía faltar cada que le diese su gana, ya era su último año de postgrado.

Aquello era todo una victoria. Después de haberse levantado tarde, aun pudo bañarse, despertar a Roy para que se bañara también él, cambiarse, ayudar a Roy a prepararse, hacer el desayuno, subir su mochila y la del niño al auto mientras éste último desayunaba y, finalmente, sentarse a desayunar él. Menos mal, porque las mañanas en las que no alcanzaba a desayunar se le hacían muy pesadas las clases… y vaya que de esos días tenía demasiados.

-Me gustan las papas fritas con helado- replicó el pequeño, comiéndoselas aun de esa forma.

Ollie negó con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el asco que le daba pensar en esa combinación y mejor se concentró en terminar rápidamente su excusa de desayuno.

No tardó más de cinco minutos y en lo que fue a cepillarse los dientes, Roy también ya había terminado. Mientras el niño se cepillaba los dientes, Oliver aprovechó para lavar los platos y dejar limpia la cocina. Una vez que Roy salió del baño, Ollie se hincó en una sola rodilla frente a él, revisando rápidamente que no le faltase nada para irse a la escuela. Acabó en cuestión de segundos y sonrió, echándoselo sobre el hombro como si de un costal de patatas se tratase.

Roy rió divertido y comenzó a contarle a Oliver lo que harían ese día en su escuela. Lo bueno es que el chico se había adaptado rápidamente a la vida en Star City y ya hasta tenía su grupo de amigos en la escuela, con quienes jugaba en los recreos. La ventaja del colegio ese en el que había estado desde incluso antes del incidente de la isla es que tenía desde preescolar hasta postgrados, cada una de las secciones a lado de otra.

Ollie salió con prisa de la casa, aun llevando a su hijo a cuestas y cerrando la puerta tras él. Al llegar al auto, bajó a Roy, quien subió rápidamente al asiento trasero. Ollie entró también y condujo un par de manzanas hasta su antigua casa, o más bien dicho mansión, para recoger a Thea, quien asistía a la preparatoria de la universidad. Aunque no echaba de menos vivir ahí, sí que extrañaba a su hermanita, pero no había tenido otra opción más que mudarse antes de llevar a Roy a vivir con él.

A Roy lo había conocido en una excursión que llevó a cabo el año anterior a la reserva de los Navajo. Resulta que sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy joven, y Brave Bow, quien lo había criado desde entonces, hacia casi dos años había fallecido. Al ser repudiado por todos los demás en la reserva, por la insignificante razón de que era un poco diferente, fue enviado a un orfanato.

Una tarde, el niño se había escapado del despreciable orfanato en el que vivía y, al meterse en los bosques, había visto a Oliver practicar su tiro con arco.

Cuando Oliver lo descubrió observando, le preguntó quién era, pero lo único que Roy le contestó fue que él también sabía disparar una flecha. El millonario le invitó a intentarlo y, para su enorme sorpresa, Roy no sólo se acercó y tomó el arco sin señal alguna de nerviosismo, sino que también dio en el blanco al primer intento. Después de eso ambos se pasaron la tarde conversando, poco a poco dejando de lado el tema de la arquería. Roy, sin darse cuenta, le fue contando fragmentos de su historia que normalmente no compartía con extraños.

Ellos dos se reunieron todas las tardes durante los quince días que Oliver estuvo ahí, antes de que el joven Vigilante tomara una importante decisión. Al dieciseisavo día, antes de la hora en que Roy y él normalmente se encontraban para conversar, el heredero de las Empresas Queen se presentó con un abogado en el orfanato de Roy, dispuesto a comenzar el proceso de adopción lo más pronto posible.

Cuando le informó a su familia que quería convertir al niño en su hijo, su madre se había opuesto inmediatamente, por lo cual Oliver decidió que lo mejor para Roy sería no vivir en la misma casa que Moira, ya que planeaba adoptarlo de todos modos.

Al convertirse legalmente en el padre del chico, ambos vivieron en casa de Dinah por un par de semanas, hasta que Ollie pudo encontrar una buena casa no muy lejos de Thea. Ella era la tía de Roy y estaba muy entusiasmada al respecto, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle su apoyo era dejar que estuviesen cerca y pudiesen convivir sin dificultad alguna.

-… Y por eso la maestra no nos quería dejar salir al recreo ayer, pero al final si nos dejó…- continuó Roy con su parloteo.

-Y entonces hoy se van a portar mejor, supongo- le dijo Oliver, deteniéndose frente a la mansión y sonando el claxon un par de veces.

-Lo pensaré. Te enterarás al final del día, depende si regreso de la escuela con una nota o no-

Ollie se rió involuntariamente, ese niño tenía respuestas para todo. Definitivamente estar con Roy en cualquier lugar era mil veces mejor que estar solo en la mansión.

-Sin notas, hijo, recuerda que hay que tenerle respeto a la maestra- le reprendió, aunque sonriendo internamente al pensar en lo mucho que Roy le recordaba a él mismo en su niñez. Esperaba que dejaran de parecerse tanto cuando Roy entrara en la adolescencia, porque si no Ollie iba a saber lo que era bueno, y con eso me refiero a que iba a sufrir en grande con las trastadas del "angelito" que en ese momento tenía siete años. Al menos Roy aun no sabía que Oliver había sido más desastroso que él desde pequeño, ni que había llevado tantas notas de la escuela a su casa que hasta hubiera podido juntarlas y hacer un libro.

-No eres divertido, Ollie- replicó Roy, aunque dijese otra cosa cuando su guardián llegaba temprano a casa para jugar con él.

-Sí, bueno, soy alérgico a la diversión, lamento informarte-

En ese momento, Thea salió de la casa, apresurándose a subir al auto, en el asiento de copiloto.

-Buenos días- les saludó alegremente- ¿Cómo está el muchacho más guapo, divertido e inteligente de Star City?-

-Algo cansado, gracias por preguntar-

Thea rodó los ojos.

-Me refería a Roy-

-Bien tía, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estás? – le sonrió Roy.

-Algo triste, ya que te extrañé ayer, ¿por qué no quisiste ir al parque conmigo?-

-Ollie no me dejó- lo acusó el niño, sin reparo alguno.

-Tenías tarea- replicó Ollie. Típico, Thea y Roy eternamente unidos contra él.

-No lo escuches, pequeño. A la próxima tú vas conmigo y yo te ayudo con la tarea-

Thea y Roy siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la universidad. Ollie, al contrario, guardó silencio. Cualquier otro día hubiese participado en la conversación, pero en ese momento se sentía tan cansado que temía distraerse y causar un choque.

Ollie se estacionó y se colgó la mochila al hombro, pasándole a Roy la suya. Thea le dio un beso a Roy en la mejilla y otro a su hermano, antes de empezar a caminar hacia su edificio.

-¡Que tengan un buen día, chicos!-

-Adios, tía- se despidió Roy animadamente, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Ollie lo tomó de la otra mano y comenzó a caminar un poco deprisa hacia la sección primaria, para dejar a Roy y poder dirigirse hacia su propia aula. Una vez ahí, se hincó sobre una rodilla para estar a la altura de Roy, le revolvió el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tú puedes, campeón. Demuéstrales a esas matemáticas quien manda- Roy le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la primaria.

-¡Oye! ¿Ya te crees muy grande para darle un beso a tu padre o qué?- le llamó Ollie de buen humor.

Roy se rió y se lanzó a los brazos de su papá, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El arquero aprovechó y atrapó al niño en sus brazos, negándose a dejarlo ir.

-Oh, no, chico. Algo me dice que vas a llegar tarde hoy- bromeó. Aún faltaban como quince minutos para que entraran los alumnos de primaria, pero muchos padres, por motivos de trabajo, dejaban a sus hijos desde media hora antes, si no es que más.

En ese instante se escuchó a lo lejos la campana de la universidad, que indicaba que quienes estudiasen o la carrera profesional o algún postgrado deberían estar ya en sus aulas, pues los profesores comenzarían las clases.

-Algo me dice que TÚ vas a llegar tarde hoy- replicó Roy de buena gana.

¡Rayos! ¡No podía llegar tarde ese día, tenía revisión de apuntes en la primera clase! Si el profesor le llamaba y no estaba presente, perdería quince puntos sobre la nota final.

De nuevo besó rápidamente la cabeza del niño y lo liberó.

-Vamos, Roy, que la escuela te espera- le alentó, dándole un ligero empujoncito hacia la primaria. Una vez que se aseguró de que ya estaba a salvo dentro de las instalaciones, echó a correr hacia su edificio. Mejor día no pudo escoger para sentirse sin energías. Ya iba tarde y para colmo su aula estaba en la tercera planta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer (: Y por favor háganme saber su opinión en reviews o PM, los comentarios son lo que me inspiran a escribir más y más :D !**

Oliver Queen… parte 2

Ollie despertó en la enfermería, con Thea y Tommy- su amigo desde el jardín de niños- a lado suyo.

-Maldición, me dormí en clase- masculló, intentando apoyarse en sus codos.

-No. No te dormiste- le corrigió Thea, seriamente- te quedaste inconsciente. Ya te revisaron, Ollie. La enfermera dijo que estabas demasiado agotado y que no has estado comiendo bien últimamente-

Oliver no la miró a la cara, no tenía cómo contradecirle. En realidad no había dormido nada bien últimamente, se levantaba temprano, no descansaba en las tardes y por las noches, cuando Roy se quedaba dormido, salía a patrullar. Venía llegando a casa como a las dos de la madrugada y dormía lo que le era posible.

Tampoco había comido muy sano que digamos. Desayunaba poco para atrasarse, comía de prisa para alcanzar a avanzarle un poco al trabajo antes de continuar con su ajetreada tarde y cuando cenaba era con Roy, no tardándose mucho para comenzar la tarea en lo que el niño acababa y veía un rato la televisión o jugaba antes de darse un baño e irse a dormir.

Respiró hondo para ignorar el estrés que comenzaba a sentir. Acababa de recordar que esa misma tarde tenía una reunión de dos horas casi al salir de la escuela. Lo más difícil de esas reuniones era que como no tenía a nadie de confianza para cuidar a Roy, tenía que pasar por comida que no fuese tan chatarra para que a su hijo no le diera hambre, llevarlo con él y cuidarlo al mismo tiempo que trataba de poner atención a lo que se discutía en la junta.

-¿Todo bien, amigo?- le preguntó Tommy al verle tan mortificado.

Ollie negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no. Había olvidado que al salir de clases tengo una maldita reunión de la empresa y tengo que llevar a Roy- contestó, totalmente desalentado.

Para ser justos, tampoco era muy dvertido para Roy que digamos. Esas juntas eran lo más aburrido del mundo; no podía moverse de su asiento, no podía hacer ruido, no podía jugar… lo único que podía hacer era trabajar en su tarea. EUGH.

-No- intervino Thea.

-No puedo faltar, es del trabajo y…-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tienes que ir, ¿pero y si tuvieras con quien dejar a Roy? Apuesto a que sería mucho menos estresante para ti, igual de aburrido- añadió su hermana- pero menos estresante-

-Sí, pero no tengo a nadie para dejarlo- replicó Oliver. ¿Qué sentido tenía hablar de eso si no cambiaba para en absoluto su situación?

-Sí que lo tienes- contestó, enganchando su brazo en el de Tommy- Tommy y yo seremos las niñeras de Roy durante toda la tarde-

Oliver y Tommy la miraron como si estuviera demente. Claro que Thea a veces salía con Roy durante un par de horas, pero Toda la tarde era muchísimo tiempo.

-Thea… no creo que sepas de lo que estás hablando- le visó su hermano mayor- Cuidar de Roy requiere mucho… esfuerzo, sí-

-Oliver, no importa, ¿de acuerdo? Es decir, sólo mírate; ya no puedes ni con tu alma- espetó- Asistes a la reunión, cuando se acabe te vas a tu casa, comes algo, duermes y ya en la noche puedes pasar por mi pequeño-

-Sí- habló por fin su amigo- Mira, tú nos has ayudado mucho y lo menos que podemos hacer es cuidar al chiquillo una tarde, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

Oliver los miró fijamente, analizando la situación. ¿Era seguro que dejara a Roy con ellos? ¿En verdad? La respuesta era un probable no. Sin embargo, al echarle un vistazo a los ojos de ambos voluntarios no vio más que buenas intenciones de ayudarlo. Exhaló, sintiéndose derrotado.

-Bien, pero paso por él después de la junta- musitó.

Thea y Tommy sonrieron victoriosamente, chocando manos. Los ojos esperanzados nunca fallaban. Oliver, por otra parte, ya comenzaba a lamentarlo. Antes de que pudiese seguir reprochando su decisión, Thea le arrojó un emparedado en bolsa de plástico a la cabeza, la cual, por cierto, aún le dolía horrores.

-¡Au! ¡Thea!- se quejó.

-Es para que comas. Te perdiste el recesso- le informó, saliendo rumbo a su aula.

-Que te recuperes, Ollie. No te preocupes por Roy, nosotros pasamos por él- se despidió Tommy, también saliendo.

Ollie se pasó las manos por la cara, quizás acababa de cometer una tontería de talla mundial.

A la hora de salida, Thea y Tommy se dirigieron a la sección primaria, donde Roy los esperaba jugando piedra papel o tijera con sus amigos.

-¡Hey, Roy! ¿Cómo estás?- se acercó Tommy.

Roy le sonrió y lo saludó también. Tommy le agradaba, siempre le llevaba comida chatarra cuando visitaba la casa de Ollie.

-Niños, ¿No está ese juego un poco aburrido?- les preguntó, incapaz de creer que alguien pudiese entretenerse tanto con un juego tan simple.

-Es con pellizco- le explicó uno de los niños.

-Nunca había escuchado de ese- replicó Tommy, mientras Thea soltaba una risilla a sus espaldas.

-¿Juegas una ronda?- le preguntó Roy.

¿Competir con unos niñitos de primer año de primaria? ¡Ja! Fácil.

Sin embargo, el azar es un despiadado verdugo, y terminó perdiendo Tommy, quien sólo había jugado contra uno de los niños, para ver cómo era el dichoso piedra papel o tijera con pellizco.

Al instante en que él puso piedra y el niño papel, todos los mocosos se le echaron encima, pellizcándolo en cada centímetro de piel de ambos brazos.

-¡Au!, ¡Ay! Ya, está bien… ¡Auu! Ya pueden quitarse, pequeños demonios…- se quejó, mientras Thea se carcajeaba a sus espaldas.

-Ah, Tommy- decía entre risas- tu inteligencia me mata-

-Claro, Thea, como a ti nadie te pellizcó-

-Lo siento, Tommy, no había manera de saber que perderías tú. Aquí entre nos, el niño con el que jugaste tiene una suerte horrible y siempre pierde-

-Sí, no importa, Roy- mintió. Esos pellizcos sí que habían dolido.

-Bueno, mi vida, Ollie tiene un compromiso muy importante hoy, así que Tommy y yo nos ofrecimos a cuidarte- le anunció Thea emocionada. Nunca antes había estado a cargo de nadie durante tanto tiempo- Mi hermano me dio una lista de lo que hay que hacer. El tiempo libre lo podemos invertir en cosas realmente divertidas-

-¡Sí, cosas divertidas!-

-¡Esa es la actitud, mi pequeño sobrino! Tommy, ya quita esa cara, no seas bebé- tomó la mano de su sobrino y caminaron hasta el auto de Tommy.

-Vamos a mi casa-

-¿A tu casa? ¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque queda más cerca que la casa de Ollie-

-Sí, pero está la que no debe ser nombrada-

-Está en un viaje de negocios. Además, yo soy la tía, así que vamos a mi casa-

-¿Sí? Pues yo también soy su tío, Ollie y yo somos como hermanos así que vamos a mi casa-

-¡A MI CASA, TOMMY!-

-Ay, vale, que no tienes que gritar- se quejó, encendiendo el auto- todas están locas- murmuró esa última parte, pero Thea le propinó un zape.

-No discutas enfrente de mi niño-

Al llegar a casa de Thea, Roy se fue a ver televisión, dado que era Viernes y podía hacer la tarea al día siguiente. Thea y Tommy se fueron a la cocina a revisar si había algo comestible para el niño, ya que a los dos se les quemaba hasta el agua.

-Podemos darle helado, seguro que tienes un poco en la nevera- sugirió el joven, hurgando en la alacena y encontrando varias cosas que, de haber sabido cocinar, les habrían podido ser muy útiles.

-No seas bruto, eso sería como el postre. Hay que darle algo nutritivo pero delicioso- se quedó pensando-mmmhh….. ¡Ya sé!-

La joven corrió a la alacena y sacó una caja de cereal.

-¿Cereal? No me digas que es esa tu gran idea- se mofó Tommy- el helado es más apetecible-

-Pero el cereal incluye fibra y…-

-No ese cereal-

-Algo de fibra debe de llevar- se defendió- y se le agrega leche, la cual contiene calcio-

-Bien, bien, ¿Tú lo preparas?-

-Sí, tú serás mi no tan guapo asistente y me pasarás las cosas-

-Para que te lo sepas, he roto un par de corazoncitos-

-Sí, los de tus padres cada vez que veían tu boleta de la escuela- se rió Thea, sacando tres platos hondos y sirviendo una porción de cereal razonable en cada uno.

-Qué divertida- musitó.

-Ay, Tommy, ya no seas bebé y mejor pásame la leche de la nevera-

Tommy abrió la nevera de mala gana. Nadie le dijo que su autoestima sería pisoteada cruelmente cuando se ofreció para el trabajo. Inspeccionó toda el área en busca de la leche, pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado.

-Ya no hay-

-Santos cielos, qué inutilidad- Se acercó ella misma a buscarla y tampoco encontró leche… sino algo mejor- ¡Leche con Chocolate! ¡Perfecto!-

Corrió a servirla en los platos de cereal y probó un sorbo del suyo.

-Mmm- reflexionó. Tomó la azucarera y echó tres cucharadas en cada plato, después volvió a probar- ¡Delicioso!- sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Y si le ponemos helado para que nos refresque más? Ya se me antojó-

-Está bien. Pásamelo-

Tommy fisgoneó en la nevera, encontrando solamente helado de limón. Se lo acercó a Thea para que lo sirviera.

-Eugh, ¿helado de limón con leche de chocolate?-

-Oye, todo se revuelve en el estómago-

-Mmmm- lo meditó un rato- Cierto- y con eso sirvió tres cucharadas grandes en cada plato- y para que sepa aún mejor…- le agregó chispas de chocolate a cada plato- ¡Listo!-

Ambos sonrieron con expresiones que claramente decían "Deberíamos dar clases de cocina, somos todos unos Chefs".

Roy se comió todo sin rechistar… o sin respirar. La verdad es que comió tan deprisa que la comida no duró ni ocho minutos en el plato.

Thea y Tommy también disfrutaron de su comida. Ah, tanto azúcar les sabía a cielo.

Después de su saludable comida, Tommy los llevó al parque, donde Roy lo retó a un concurso de subir árboles. El niño no se había quedado quieto desde que subieron al auto, tenía tanta energía que no fue una sorpresa cuando ganó la competencia sin dificultad alguna.

A continuación, retó a Thea a unas carreras. La chica llevaba tenis y unos shorts, así que le pasó su joyería y su teléfono a Tommy para que se los cuidara mientras ella corría con Roy. El chico tenía siete años, ¿qué tan rápido podría correr? Al parecer la respuesta era "mucho" porque le ganó sin problema alguno.

Roy siguió jugando y jugando y corriendo y saltando y se subió a todos los juegos y… aún no se cansaba. En cambio sus niñeras, Thea y Tommy, quienes iban tras él cada paso que daba, ya no podían más. Era simplemente demasiado activo…

Thea se dejó caer sobre la hierba, totalmente exhausta. Su mundo se llenó de alegría cuando sonó la alarma de su celular.

-¡Sí!- sonrió, levantándose de un salto- ¡Roy, es hora de la clase de Artes Marciales!- le llamó.

Roy sonrió y corrió hasta donde Tommy se había estacionado. Con suerte, esas clases lo cansarían un poco.

Mientras caminaba hacia el auto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miró el identificador: Era Ollie. Se aclaró la garganta y contestó.

-¿Hola?-

-Thea, ¿Cómo les va?- Oliver contestó, escuchándose aún algo cansado.

-Oh, de maravilla. Definitivamente estupendo- mintió, con una falsa voz de emoción.

-Que bien. Oye, la reunión acaba de terminar y me preguntaba ¿puedo pasar ya por mi hijo? Es que está esta clase de Artes Marciales y…-

-¡No!- de ningún modo podía entregárselo así. El niño parecía drogado- Quiero decir, no. Ollie, tu aun suenas cansado. Ve a casa, come algo y duérmete. Hazme caso y descuida, nosotros te cuidamos al angelito. Lo hubieras escuchado, está emocionadísimo porque sus tíos lo van a llevar a la clase de Artes Marciales-

-¿Enserio?-

-Te doy mi palabra- le aseguró cruzando los dedos.

Oliver guardó silencio algunos segundos, dejando a Thea con la intriga. Finalmente exhaló un suspiro de derrota.

-Está bien, comeré algo y tomaré una pequeña siesta. ¿Te llamo después de las clases?-

-Ay, no, Ollie, más tarde. Quiero que te recuperes por completo, hermanito-

-¿Una hora más tarde?-

-Que sean dos-

-¿Pero y mi niño?-

-¡Caray, Oliver, ni se acuerda de ti, no seas necio!- explotó, perdiendo los estribos. Sin embargo, pronto recuperó la cordura- Me refiero a que los niños de ahora necesitan un poco de libertad. No puedes estar respirándoles encima del hombro todo el tiempo. Confía en mí, hermano, es lo mejor- concluyó solemnemente.

-Pero tiene siete años y…-

-¡Sin excusas!- le interrumpió su hermana, colgando el teléfono y corriendo para subir al auto de Tommy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer! (: Les pido que dejen Reviews o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan ;)**

Al llegar al dojo, ambos "tíos" se dieron cuenta de algo: aquella no era una clase para niños. Había casi puras personas como de la edad de Oliver. Thea le indicó a Tommy que tomase la mano de Roy en lo que ella se informaba y pronto se dirigió al que parecía ser el instructor.

-Hola- le saludó cortésmente- Mi sobrino dice que toma clases de Artes Marciales aquí, pero creo que me he equivocado de horario, parece que llegamos a la clase de adultos y me preguntaba si podría decirnos a qué hora es la clase para niños-

-Discúlpeme, señorita, pero aquí no impartimos clases de niños- contestó el hombre. Después reflexionó un momento- ¿No será su sobrino un niño de cabello rojo con demasiada energía?-

-¡Ese mismo!-

-Ah, ¿Roy?- Thea asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, lo que pasa con él es que es hijo de Oliver, otro alumno que al parecer practica Artes Marciales desde que era muy niño-

-Sí, yo sé que Ollie viene aquí y que a veces se trae a Roy porque no hay quien se lo cuide, pero si él no podía asistir hoy, no entiendo para qué me pidió que trajera al niño

-Bueno, sí, es verdad que Ollie se lo traía a la clase, pero ahora es alumno también-

-¿Contra puros adultos?- replicó Thea, en total desacuerdo con la idea, ¿Qué tal si alguien lastimaba al pobrecillo?

-Permítale explicarle- abogó el profesor- Ollie lo traía a la clase y Roy mientras se quedaba dibujando o haciendo su tarea o se quedaba dormido en las colchonetas gruesas, yo no sé, pero aquí estaba, y así fue durante unos tres meses- le explicó- hasta que un día estábamos practicando la parada de manos y los alumnos estaban apoyándose en las paredes en lo que aprendían. Entonces un chico de 22 años no podía y mi compañera le dijo en son de broma "Le vamos a decir a Roy que te enseñe" y Roy sonrió, fue raro, como si supiera algo que nosotros no o estuviese a punto de hacer alguna trastada, pero al contrario de lo que todos pensábamos, se acercó al centro del dojo y sin apoyarse en nada hizo una perfecta parada de manos… ¡Incluso caminó un par de pasos! Poco a poco fue participando en más y más hasta que Ollie lo inscribió- se emocionaba el hombre, levantando un poco más la voz mientras más hablaba- ¡Rayos! Hasta Oliver sabía que hubiese sido un desperdicio no explotar el potencial de ese chico, ¡dejarlo desperdiciar tanta habilidad! En lo personal, me alegro mucho de que lo inscribiese-

Thea estaba que echaba humo. ¡Oliver era tan inconsciente!

-Sin importar que deje lesionado al resto de la clase, ese niño vale oro- Thea abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Lesionar?- preguntó, severamente confundida.

-Hm- bufó él- se ve joven y pequeño, pero es rápido en las técnicas y a veces pienso que le gusta combatir sólo por el gusto de pelear. Ha lesionado a casi cada uno de mis alumnos-

Aquello no sonaba como la actividad más educativa del mundo, pero Thea no pudo evitar portar una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

-Aunque convencer a Oliver fue todo un martirio, permítame decirle, él no quería dejarlo participar, pero tuvo que acceder cuando de plano el chico ya hacía de todo-

-Yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo- le confesó, sin reparo alguno- No me gusta la idea de que alguno de estos gorilones pueda lastimar a mi pequeño-

-Ya verá cómo cambia de opinión para la mitad de la hora-

La clase comenzó y, muy a pesar de Thea, Roy participó en ella. Lo impresionante es que le seguía el ritmo a los demás alumnos; las técnicas las aprendía con rapidez y las aplicaba correctamente en chicas y chicos de 13 a 17 años mayores que él; las acrobacias las realizaba incluso mejor que la mitad de sus compañeros, ya que era más joven, rápido, ágil y flexible... Pero la mayor sorpresa llegó a la hora del combate.

A Roy le tocó ser pareja de un tipo de unos veintidós años. Apenas se dio la señal de comenzar, el pequeño dio un medio giro para esquivar un ataque y al mismo tiempo quedar situado en casi a espaldas de su contrincante, entonces le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla, provocando que cayese, después de eso le golpeó en el costado con los nudillos y cuando el pobre chico quiso hacer presión con su mano para amortiguar el dolor, Roy la atrapó, Golpeando ciertos puntos con de nuevo con sus nudillos para dormirle el brazo y cuando el muchacho quiso utilizar su otra mano para liberarse, el niño lo capturó y le aplicó una dolorosa llave. Su oponente se quedó inmovilizado hasta que el profesor dio la señal de que el tiempo de combate había finalizado. En todo momento, Roy mantuvo una genuina sonrisa, como si estuviese haciendo lo que más amase en el mundo… Incluso cuando el profesor le aplicó no aplicar demasiada presión como para lastimar a su compañero.

Al final, Thea tenía que reconocerlo, la clase ya no le parecía peligrosa en absoluto para su sobrino. Lo que sí le parecía era muy cansada… y a pesar de que el chico se había muy serio y tranquilo en clase, sin gritar ni andar jugando ni hacer escándalo alguno, parecía que se había guardado las energías para cuando saliera. Al finalizar el tiempo en el dojo, Thea y Tommy se llevaron a Roy al nuevo parque de diversiones de la ciudad, donde se subió al seis veces al Dragon, tres a la Corona, a la montaña rusa (cuatro veces con Thea y otras tres con Tommy, hasta que éste último se sintió demasiado mal como para continuar) y comió un gran algodón de azúcar antes de irse.

Pero al parecer no fue suficiente… Apenas subieron de nuevo al auto de Tommy, se puso a curiosear entre todo el mugrero que había allí, hasta que se aburrió.

-¿Podemos ir al parque de nuevo?-

-¡NO!- respondieron ambos niñeros, quienes, a pesar de haber descansado aquella última hora, aun no se habían recuperado del todo.

Roy hizo un mohín.

-Awwww, ¿pero por qué no?-

-Porque tienes tarea- respondió rápidamente Tommy.

Thea sonrió y chocó puños con su compañero, no se la había ocurrido esa excusa.

-Pero hoy es viernes- replicó el chiquillo.

-Oliver te va a meter a una escuela donde también vayan los fines de semana- mintió Thea, algo harta ya- sirve que te vas acostumbrando desde ahora-

-¡¿Qué?!- Roy gritó, incrédulo- Nooo- comenzó a llorar.

Thea hizo mentalmente un super face palm… ¡Pero qué tonta!

-No, Roy, estaba sólo bromeando- pero parecía que no la escuchaba, sólo seguía llorando- Es más, vamos al parque-

Roy se calmó un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga.

-¿Enserio?-

-No- se lamentó Tommy, con voz quejumbrosa.

-Sí- replicó la chica, mirándolo amenazantemente.

Dos horas y media después, en el parque, los dos jóvenes no paraban de correr tras cierto niñito de cabello rojizo que se suponía que debían cuidar…

-Vamos, Roy, vuelve aquí-

-¡No, quiero unirme a las ardillas y vivir en los árboles-

-¿Y para eso tomaste mi cartera?- le preguntó Tommy casi sin aliento, corriendo tras él.

-Lo siento, Tommy, pero hasta una ardilla necesita sobrevivir- replicó, sin detenerse para nada.

En eso sonó el celular de Thea, quien contestó sin abandonar la persecución.

-¿Qué pasa, Ollie?- espetó de malas.

-Suenas agitada, ¿todo bien con Roy? ¿Crees que pueda pasar ya por él?-

-Ehmm-

-Vamos, Roy. Bien, si quieres quédate, pero devuélveme la lista que llevo en la cartera, son los números telefónicos de mujeres muy lindas, no puedo perderlos- suplicó Tommy.

-¿Era ese Tommy? Quiero hablar con Roy-

-Roy está viendo la televisión, Ollie. No quiere verte, no llames aun, espera un par de horas- le indicó, colgando y guardando su celular, sin disminuir la velocidad.

Thea ya no podía más, sus pulmones le dolían y la garganta le quemaba.

-Escucha, Roy Harper, si no vuelves aquí ahora mismo le diré a Oliver que recortaste sus papeles del trabajo y te dará una tremenda zurra-le amenazó la cansada jovencita.

Roy se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que Tommy cayera sobre un costado al tratar de detenerse para evitar chocar con él.

Su tía se acercó de prisa y lo cargó, apoyándolo en el lado derecho de su cadera.

Roy lucía un tanto decepcionado de que su objetivo de vivir en los árboles se hubiese ido a la basura, pero de pronto su expresión cambió a una de confusión.

-¡Un minuto! ¡Yo no recorté los papeles de Ollie!-

-¿No? Debo de haberme equivocado- contestó ella descaradamente.

-Eso fue sucio- Roy se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su tía como si de un supervillano se tratase.

Thea sonrió, a pesar de que esa mirada siguió fulminándola incluso al llegar a su casa, donde se pusieron a saltar en la cama de la Moira, a "abuela" de Roy, hasta que les dio hambre y Tommy pidió sushi a domicilio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por leer! Por favor compartan conmigo su opinión, ya sea por Reviews o PM ;) **

**Díganme** **¿Cuál padre opinan que debería ser el siguiente? **

Roy se comió en total 15 trocitos de sushi (de tres rollos distintos), dos órdenes de arroz y un plato de fideos japoneses, mientras Thea y Tommy agarraban aire. Vaya que esos dos necesitaban un respiro, parecían más cansados que si hubiesen corrido un maratón por todas las calles de Star City sin parar ni una sóla vez. ¡El niñito ese no se cansaba con nada! Lo que tenía de adorable lo tenía de hiperactivo…

Ambos "adultos responsables" lo fulminaban con la mirada mientras él comía… no podían creer que un crío que en ese justo momento lucía tan angelical les hubiese hecho pasar la tarde más agitada de sus jóvenes vidas.

-¿Me pasas la soya?- le pidió Roy a Tommy, pausando por un momento su deliciosa cena.

-Agárrala tú, te sobran energías- musitó éste, sin dejar de lanzarle dagas con la mirada. Sin embargo, Thea le propinó un zape, haciéndolo recapacitar- quiero decir, toma- corrigió, acercándole el botecito de soya.

Una vez que acabó la cena, Thea insistió en darle un baño y, para sorpresa de todos, lo logró. Sin embargo, no fue tanto un baño, sino más bien una remojada, ya que Roy no se quedó quieto el tiempo suficiente como para lavarle el cabello o detrás de las orejas o las axilas… pero al menos se había dejado mojar y eso era más que suficiente… ¿no?

Después buscó entre la ropa de Roy que Oliver le dejaba ahí en caso de emergencias y le puso una pijama de X-Men que le gustaba mucho a Thea, ya que, a su parecer, hacían que el niño luciera monísimo, lo cual podría haber corroborado cualquier otra persona que lo viese en ellas… aunque no Tommy, porque para Tommy, justo en ese instante, Roy era el mismísimo mal encarnado.

Apenas tuvo la pijama puesta, regresó a su labor de saltar en la cama. Thea, por otro lado, se sentó en una silla de la sala de estar y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a pasar un momento tranquila. Rayos, si su sobrino era así todos los días, comenzaba a entender un poco por qué Oliver siempre estaba tan cansado… y eso que ella lo había cuidado sólo después de la escuela, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería estar a cargo desde el inicio del día. Entonces llegó Tommy y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella. Por lo menos después de cenar, Roy se había tranquilizado bastante.

-No creo que en mis 24 años de vida haya tenido antes un día tan difícil-

-Eso es porque tu vida está servida en bandeja de plata- le respondió Thea, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo a la cara.

-Como si la tuya no-

-Tu ventaja es que no tienes a mi madre respirándote sobre el hombro todo el día-

-Bueno, ahí no puedo opinar. Tu mamá siempre se ha portado bien conmigo-

Antes de que Thea pudiese responder, se escuchó el timbre de la casa, provocando que ambos jóvenes se levantaran de un salto. Tommy corrió a la puerta y la abrió sin más.

-Disculpen, ya sé que son más de las diez pero…- comenzó Oliver, pero su amigo lo miraba como si justo les acabase de salvar la vida- Ehh… ¿Si, Tommy?-

-Nada, es sólo que te extrañamos. No podíamos esperar a que llegaras- Y sí, no podían esperar a que llegara y se llevase al niño con él.

-Gracias- respondió con inseguridad, sintiéndose algo extrañado con el comportamiento de su amigo.

Thea le sonrió, sintiéndose sumamente aliviada.

-Pasa, Ollie. Por favor, pasa-

Oliver entró a la casa, decidiendo que lo mejor sería ignorar el extraño comportamiento de ambos e ir directamente a lo importante. Siguió a su hermanita hasta la sala y se sentó junto a ella, frente a Tommy.

-Gracias- habló por fin- Ustedes dos son los mejores, y lo digo enserio. No tienen idea de cuánto extrañaba dormir. Sé que llegué un poco tarde y lo siento, pero de veras se los agradezco muchísimo-

Ambos niñeros sonrieron. Quizás volverían a ofrecerse a cuidar a Roy después de todo…. Nah, a quién engañaban, tendrían que ver a Ollie extremadamente mal para volver a meterse en otro lío como ese.

-Awww, tú ni te apures- respondió Thea.

-No hay problema- corroboró Tommy.

Oliver les dirigió una gran sonrisa de profundo agradecimiento y se puso de pie, caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, iré a buscar a Roy-

Antes de que pudiese dar ni dos pasos más, el niño ya había bajado corriendo las escaleras y saltado a sus brazos. Oliver lo atrapó y lo lanzó de nuevo al aire para después volverlo a atrapar, provocando en el proceso que el chiquillo se riera.

Cuando Ollie lo tuvo en sus brazos de nuevo, lo abrazó. Después de un rato, se separó un poco, apoyándolo en su cadera para cargarlo bien. Ollie lo miró bien, dedicándole una genuina sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu día, cachorro? ¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó, acariciándole el cabello con su mano libre. Vaya que él si lo había extrañado bastante.

-Muchísimo, papá- le contestó casi al instante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Vigilante, abrazándose de nuevo a él.

Oliver abrió muchísimo los ojos. Aquella era la primera vez que Roy le llamaba así. Muy bien, Ollie se sentía raro, es decir, no tenía la menor duda de que estaba feliz, pero sentía lágrimas en los ojos, como si fuera a… y ahí estaba; una lágrima. Vaya, estaba llorando de felicidad. Dios, jamás pensó que alguna vez fuese realmente a llorar de felicidad, pero ahí estaba; llorando porque su hijo le acababa de llamar papá… ¡Qué más da! Hacía que todo valiese la pena.

El arquero sonrió, mirando a su pequeño y abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Aunque Thea y Tommy no aguantan nada, ¡Se cansaban con todo!- añadió el chiquillo, separándose un poco para ver a Ollie. Éste último sonrió aún más y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Lo sé, hijo, son unos débiles-

Ambos "débiles" se aclararon la garganta, haciéndoles saber que alcanzaban a escucharlos desde la sala de estar.

Oliver regresó con ellos, llevando aun a Roy en sus brazos.

-Gracias de nuevo, muchachos. Roy, agradéceles a tus tíos por haberte cuidado hoy, mira; ya hasta te bañaste-

-Gracias Thea, gracias Tommy- les agradeció Roy, feliz con su padre.

-¿Por qué no vienen a casa? No tengo nada de beber para ofrecerles, bueno sólo agua, pero hay helado en la nevera- les invitó Oliver.

Thea y Tommy asintieron lentamente con la cabeza. Lo que en realidad querían era tirarse a dormir de una buena vez, pero Ollie se veía tan contento que no hallaron la manera de declinar su invitación, no querían arruinarle la felicidad de ningún modo posible.

-¡Sí, Helado!- vitoreó Roy, para terror de sus "responsables tíos".

-No, hijo, tú mañana, ya sabes que no me gusta que comas azúcar después de mediodía, te hace efecto como por una hora y ya es tarde- replicó Ollie, tranquilizando a los jóvenes sin saberlo.

Roy frunció el ceño, pero recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Oliver, resignado.

Thea y Tommy se miraron entre sí con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Por qué ellos no sabían lo del azúcar?

-Tommy, no sé si quieras guardar la nota que te di en la penúltima clase-

-¿Nota?- Thea arqueó una ceja.

-¡Ah, sí! Ollie me dio una nota con recomendaciones para…- su voz se fue apagando a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que les había costado su olvido. Sacó la nota lentamente de su bolsillo y se la acercó a Thea, incapaz de enfrentarse a su propio descuido.

Thea casi le arrebató la nota y leyó en silencio:

Thea y Tommy, muchas gracias por cuidar a Roy durante la reunión, nos hacen a ambos un gran favor. Sin embargo, si les quisiera pedir algo muy importante: Por ningún motivo vayan a darle azúcar después de mediodía. Si lo hacen, le hará efecto como por una hora a lo mucho, pero sería un poco más inquieto…

No le hizo falta leer el resto, la habían fastidiado desde el principio. No obstante, forzó una sonrisa. Ya después se las cobraría con Tommy…

-¿No la habían leído?- les cuestionó preocupado el joven padre.

-No hizo falta- mintió ella- se comportó como todo un angelito-

Oliver sonrió de nuevo, colgándose en el hombro libre la mochila de Roy.

-Bien, yo llegué caminando. Igual y podemos ir y pasan la noche en casa. Thea en la habitación de huéspedes y tú, Tommy, en el sofá-

Ambos invitados asintieron y Thea fue a preparar una mochila con un poco de su ropa. Ahora no sólo no podían rechazar la habitación de Ollie para no arruinarle el feliz momento, sino que también porque se sentían un tanto mal por haber ignorado sus expresas instrucciones y darle a Roy tanto azúcar.

En algún momento durante el camino a casa de Ollie, Roy se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Así quietecito y calladito se veía completamente diferente al niño que habían cuidado toda la tarde.

En el recibidor de la casa del arquero, Thea dejó sus cosas y Ollie acomodó mejor a Roy.

-Yo nada más voy a acostarlo y regreso- murmuró a sus invitados, pero Roy se despertó.

-Auuu- se quejó somnoliento- me siento mal-

Ollie lo miró, preocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes, Roy?-

-Me duele la panza- alcanzó a decir antes de vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el otro hombro y parte de la espalda de Oliver, ensuciando su camisa irremediablemente. Después se volvió a recargar en el pecho de éste.

Ollie lo observó, un poco angustiado y le dio un beso en la cabecita.

-Pobrecito, mi hijo- levantó la mirada hacia Thea y Tommy- Chicos, ¿Roy comió algo raro hoy?-

Ellos se miraron entre sí con ojos redondos como platos, inseguros de qué responder, así que ambos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No- mintieron en lo que Ollie le daba al niño un vaso de agua para que se le pasara el mal sabor.

-Bueno, ¿pueden servirse ustedes? Mientras le doy a Roy medicina para el dolor de estómago, otra para las náuseas y yo me doy un baño-

Ollie sacó de la cocina una caja con medicinas para malestares comunes como la fiebre, los dolores de cabeza, náuseas, dolores de estómago, tomó una cuchara y se dirigió al cuarto de Roy

Y a pesar de que fue todo un espectáculo para lograr que Roy se tomara los medicamentos, una vez que lo hizo no tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Ollie se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa a unos pants y una camiseta de ACDC que usaba para dormir.

Dos horas después Thea y Tommy ya se habían ido a dormir- lo cual era muy raro, esos dos normalmente podían aguantar varios días de fiesta en fiesta sin parar- y Oliver hablaba por el teléfono de la cocina con Dinah, cuando de pronto sintió los brazos de alguien abrazados a su torso. Bajó la mirada y sonrió al encontrar a su pequeño hijo abrazado a él. Ollie se agachó y lo alzó con el brazo derecho, sosteniendo el teléfono con la mano izquierda.

-Buenas noches, Dinah, aquí con nosotros hay alguien cuya hora de dormir pasó hace mucho-

Dinah se despidió también, sabiendo claramente a quién se refería su novio.

-Vamos, cachorro, ya es muy tarde- y con eso, Oliver echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

-Te amo, papá- expresó, recargando su cabeza de nuevo en el hombro del Arquero.

Ollie sonrió y le besó la frente. Ese niño era sin duda alguna lo mejor en su vida.

-Yo también te amo, hijo-


	5. Chapter 5

Barry Allen

Barry se bajó de su auto y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa, inseguro de si en verdad quería entrar o no.

No hay que malinterpretarlo, amaba llegar a casa para ver a su esposa después de que ambos hubiesen tenido un agotador día de trabajo, pero la situación es que ya no eran sólo ellos dos. Ahora Wally, el hijo del hermano de Iris, Rudolph, llevaba ya tres meses viviendo con ellos, lo cual era estupendo, ¡A Barry le encantaban los niños!... es sólo que era un poco diferente pasar la tarde con un niño que criarlo. La verdad es que Wally era un buen niño; le gustaban las ciencias, tenía muchos amiguitos de su clase, le gustaba correr, era educado y amable con los mayores… El problema no era Wally, el problema era él; tenía miedo.

Sí, Flash tenía miedo… de un niño, bueno, más bien de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para criar a ese niño. ¿Por qué? Eso era muy fácil de explicar… Bien, en realidad no era nada fácil de explicar, era una historia algo complicada:

A Wally lo había conocido hace cuatro años, en casa del hermano de Iris y su esposa. En esa ocasión el niño estuvo muy callado y hasta se podría decir que bastante nervioso. No obstante, Barry asumió que esa actitud se debía a que quizás el niño era tímido.

Sin embargo, Iris y Barry se fueron dando cuenta de que cuando sus padres lo dejaban con ellos, Wally cambiaba completamente de actitud; se convertía en un niño amigable, divertido, alegre, despierto y muy seguro de sí mismo… pero las cosas cambiaban cuando sus padres llegaban a recogerlo. Normalmente Wally lloraba en silencio como si le acabasen de decir que acababa de morir su mascota, mientras que sus tíos le prometían que se volverían a ver pronto.

Lo que llamó la atención de ambos tíos es que cada vez Wally se ponía más ansioso y triste conforme se acercaba el momento en que se iría a casa, pero lo peor fue un día que Wally chocó su hombro levemente con una pared y se puso a llorar de dolor. Ese día Iris era la única en casa y se preocupó mucho. Llevó al niño al hospital, donde le dijeron que tenía dislocado el hombro. Cuando su hermano pasó por Wally al hospital, ni siquiera saludó a Iris, sino que se acercó al chico y lo zarandeó bruscamente, sin importarle su hombro en lo más mínimo.

-¡Tú, pequeño estúpido!- le gritó, mientras Wally trataba de ahogar aullidos de dolor.

-¡Rudolph! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- replicó Iris, asustada por la actitud de su hermano- ¡Déjalo, ¿Qué no ves que está lastimado?!-

-Qué bueno, a ver si así aprende a ser más cuidadoso- escupió, calmándose un poco- este mocoso nunca tiene cuidado con nada, ¿sino cómo crees que le pasó esto?- le informó, dándole un empujón no tan leve al hombro lastimado de Wally.

Esa misma noche, Iris le contó a Barry lo que había sucedido con el hombro de su sobrino, comentándole también que la reacción de su hermano no había sido nada buena, sino más bien preocupante. Barry decidió ir a ver cómo seguía su único sobrino y de paso investigar un poco más acerca de la reacción de Rudolph, quizás sólo había tenido un mal día y lo de Wally lo preocupó.

Barry jamás hubiera estado preparado para lo que vio al llegar a la casa de los West. La casa estaba tirada, sucia, obscura, el televisor estaba encendido, había latas vacías de cerveza por todas partes…

De pronto reaccionó y echó a correr hacia la habitación de su sobrino.

Entró deprisa sin siquiera tocar a la puerta y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Había juguetes rotos en el suelo, la luz estaba apagada y la lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba rota al otro lado de la habitación; para resumir, la recámara estaba hecha un desastre. Parecía que un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí.

-¿Wally?- le llamó, algo temeroso. En realidad estaba muy preocupado por el niño, no tenía ni idea de qué hubiese podido pasar, pero sí sabía que su sobrino lo necesitaba- Wally, ¿estás ahí?-

-¿Tío Barry?- Escuchó una vocecilla medio llorosa proveniente de debajo de la cama, la cual estaba pegada a una de las paredes de la recámara.

Inmediatamente se puso en cuclillas y se asomó, buscando con la mirada.

En una esquina, echo un ovillo, se encontraba su pequeño sobrino, llorando en silencio. Barry no lo podía ver muy bien, debido a la obscuridad de la habitación, así que se puso de pie y, utilizando sus poderes de Flash, corrió a encender las luces, después volvió a agacharse.

El niño tenía los brazos llenos de marcas de correa, como si le hubieran propinado cinturonazos sin piedad alguna. Tenía caminos de sal en las mejillas ya de tanto llorar y se sostenía el hombro derecho, que era el que estaba dislocado, con su manita izquierda.

Barry sintió como si le metieran una mano en el pecho y, así sin más, le arrancaran el corazón.

-¿Wally?- preguntó, aun con incredulidad- ¿Qué pasó aquí?-

El niño cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en silencio de nuevo.

-No, no. Está bien, Wally, podemos hablar de ello después- le trató de calmar su tío- por favor, sal de ahí, te prometo que no va a pasar nada-

Wally negó con la cabeza un par de veces y abrió los ojos, mostrándole a su tío una mirada aterrada.

-Vamos, pequeño, me gustaría revisar ese hombro- le suplicó, tratando de sonar reconfortante y tranquilizador.

-Tengo miedo, tío Barry- confesó, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te juro que no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase- le aseguró el joven forense.

Wally quería desesperadamente creerle, pero sabía muy bien que nadie podía protegerlo… Barry no pasó por alto la inseguridad en los ojos de su sobrino y recurrió a otra táctica.

-Wally, ¿Tú confías en mí?-

El niño lo miró muy atentamente. ¡Pero claro que confiaba en él! Su tío siempre lo trataba con amabilidad, jamás le mentía y nunca le había puesto ni un dedo encima para lastimarlo…

Después de algunos segundos de indecisión, los cuales a Barry le parecieron horas, Wally asintió lentamente con la cabecita.

-Entonces, creeme; jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Por favor, sal de ahí- le rogó desde lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía miedo de que si no actuaba a tiempo, lo que fuera que había dejado la casa y a su sobrino así, pudiese regresar.

Wally se las arregló para salir de debajo de la cama utilizando sólo su brazo izquierdo. Una vez que estuvo fuera, Barry lo refugió cuidadosamente en sus brazos, poniéndose de pie. Apoyó el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de su pequeño sobrino contra su pecho y salió de la casa en dirección a su auto.

Barry no hubiese necesitado su auto para llegar, pero lo llevó para no levantar sospechas con sus parientes políticos. Sin embargo, ahora le venía de perlas, ya que podía llevar a Wally a casa sin necesidad de dar explicación alguna, el niño aun no sabía de su "secreto" y Barry prefería así siguiesen las cosas.

Sentó al niño en el asiento trasero y le revolvió el cabello, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa para tratar de darle ánimos. Después subió él mismo al asiento del conductor, llegando a casa tenía que averiguar con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo…


	6. Chapter 6

**Por favor díganme qué opinan, ya sea por Review o PM ;) y muchas gracias por leer! **

Durante más de la mitad del camino prevaleció el silencio, pero no uno de esos silencios pacíficos que acompañan a los momentos de tranquilidad ni siquiera uno de esos silencios incómodos de cuando uno no sabe que decir en medio de una conversación, no. Este silencio era diferente; era un silencio que le aplastaba el corazón y le estrangulaba el alma. El único sonido que se escuchaba de vez en cuando era el llanto de Wally, el cual trataba de mantener en el menor volumen posible.

Lo que había visto en casa de su sobrino no parecía obra de una noche como para poder culpar a algún delincuente promedio. El culpable de todo eso no podía ser un simple extraño… A pesar de ser su cuñado, Barry no podía evitar sentir rabia contra Rudolph West, no después de escuchar de boca de Iris lo que había pasado en el hospital; algo le decía que Rudolph tenía mucho que ver en la actual situación de su casa.

-¿Tío Barry?- se escuchó aun entre leves sollozos.

-¿Sí, campeón?- respondió él, tratando de sonar tan tranquilizador como fuese posible.

Wally se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar, como si tuviese miedo del efecto que pudiese causar su respuesta.

-Me duele mucho el hombro- contestó por fin, hecho un mar de sigilosas lágrimas y sonando muy pero muy miserable.

Barry sintió como si mil Kriptonianos le hubiesen golpeado el estómago a la vez, dejándolo incapaz de respirar y sólo logró contener las lágrimas porque sabía que debía ser fuerte y estar ahí para Wally.

-Lo sé- pero en realidad no lo sabía. No sabía qué tan lastimado estaba el hombro del niño y al parecer tendría que categorizarlo como una prioridad- Vamos a parar en el hospital a que te revisen antes de ir a casa, ¿sí?-

-¡NO!- si algo había aprendido Wally era que si decía algo en los hospitales o en la escuela que pudiese llamar la atención, las cosas se iban a poner feas.

-Wallace, no está a discusión- sentenció su tío, tratando se sonar firme pero no muy estricto- Necesito saber que estás bien, además yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo- le aseguró- No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te lastime-

-¿Lo prometes?- exigió Wally, aunque sin sonar convencido en lo más mínimo.

-Te lo juro-

Wally hizo un mohín, pero guardó silencio. Al fin y al cabo su tío nunca le había mentido.

El viaje al hospital fue más o menos tranquilo. Wally les dijo a los doctores que lo habían atendido aquella tarde que se había tropezado en su casa y que por eso le dolía el hombro. Sin embargo la manera en que lo dijo, tan automática, como si estuviera programado o algo por el estilo, hizo que Barry dudase.

Saliendo de ahí y después de dar las gracias a los doctores, se dirigieron a la casa de Barry, donde Iris ya se encontraba más que preocupada debido a la hora que era.

Al escuchar el auto estacionarse afuera de la casa, la valiente periodista se asomó por la ventana, pero su preocupación incrementó al darse cuenta de que Barry cargaba a su joven sobrino. Corrió a abrir la puerta, sintiendo cada vez mayor angustia.

-Barry, ¿Qué sucede?- exigió.

-¿Te cuento adentro de la casa? No sé si Wally ya cenó algo- se excusó- ¿Tienes hambre, campeón?- le preguntó con voz suave.

Wally aferraba su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de su tío como si de ello dependiese su vida. No se separó ni siquiera un poco, limitándose a asentir un par de veces con la cabeza.

Iris le acarició la espalda en silencio y después entró a la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Parece que tenía helado en alguna parte de la nevera.

Barry cerró muy bien la puerta y lo sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar, hincándose en una rodilla frente a él para quedar al nivel de sus ojos.

-Wally, voy a estar justo aquí a lado en la cocina preparando algo de cenar, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que esperes aquí en lo que le explico un par de cosas a tu tía- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-¡PERO NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLO!- protestó el pequeño pelirrojo, enroscando de nuevo su brazo alrededor del cuello del hombre. Éste último suspiró con cansancio y acarició la espalda del aterrado niño- dijiste que no ibas a dejar que nadie me hiciera daño-

-Y cumpliré-

-¿Pero qué si alguien entra a la casa mientras están allá?-

-No va a entrar nadie, Wally- contestó- ya cerré bien la puerta. Si quieres puedo mover los muebles para bloquearla- bromeó un poco, tratando de subirle un poco el ánimo al pequeño. Oh, sorpresa cuando el chiquillo asintió con la cabeza.

Barry se levantó, llevando cargando a Wally con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho movió un par de muebles, de manera que estos bloqueasen la puerta.

-Listo- le sonrió- Nadie va a entrar, ¿mejor?-

Wally se quedó inspeccionando la entrada principal, ahora totalmente bloqueada, durante algunos segundos, después asintió con algo de inseguridad.

-Ese es mi pequeño- Barry le dio un beso en la frente y lo depositó de nuevo en el sofá- Puedes ver la televisión, sólo ve programas aptos para niños. Vamos a estar justo aquí por si nos necesitas-

Wally asintió silenciosamente, acurrucándose contra los cojines y encendiendo el televisor con el control remoto.

Barry se apresuró a llegar a la cocina, donde puso a calentar un plato de carne con arroz y sirvió un vaso de leche para Wally.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme qué sucede?- exigió Iris, sumamente preocupada.

Barry inhaló profundamente, reuniendo valor. Comenzó a explicarle torpemente todo lo que había visto y la excusa de Wally en el hospital. Poco a poco el relato fue tomando forma y se volvió más detallado, hasta el punto en que Iris y él poseían exactamente la misma cantidad de información.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?- le preguntó finalmente Iris mirándolo a los ojos, aunque su expresión era muy seria y algo le decía a Barry que sólo preguntaba para ver si su conclusión era igual a la de ella.

-Yo no creo que esto sea obra de un extraño, Iris- respondió tristemente.

-Pero claro que no lo es- estuvo de acuerdo ella- Un extraño no hubiese ido sólo a ensuciar la casa, beber cerveza, dejar la puerta abierta y la televisión encendida- argumentó, con rabia en la voz e ira en la mirada- ¿Por qué no llamamos a Wally para que venga a cenar? Ya después podremos hablar con él a solas?-

Barry asintió y fue a llamarlo, poniendo una reconfortante mano en el hombro de su esposa al pasar a lado suyo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por seguir leyendo :D por favor, díganme qué opinan, ya sea por Review o PM que me encanta recibir sus comentarios. Si pueden también opinen acerca del capítulo 12 de Absent, que ese lo escribí algo aprisa y no sé qué tal quedó :S **

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerán algunos héroes invitados ;D**

**PD. Este capítulo se lo dedico a dragonazabache :) gracias por leer mis historias**

Wally estaba prácticamente devorando su cena, ante la mirada perpleja de sus tíos. Parecía que el niño no estuviese acostumbrado a tener tres comidas al día… y quién sabe, quizás así era.

Cuando terminó, Iris le sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Se sentía mucho mejor teniéndolo ahí con ellos, donde sabía que su pequeño sobrino estaría a salvo de todo y de todos, y deseaba con toda su alma que las cosas siguieran así. Con esto en mente, se vio obligada a finalmente arribar el tema que los había reunido aquella noche.

-Wally, tu tío me contó que tu habitación estaba algo desordenada- comenzó, indirectamente tratando de llegar al meollo del asunto.

-Sólo un poco, pero la ordenaré, lo juro- prometió el niño, temeroso ante la idea de que el desorden había molestado a su tía Iris. Ella era muy ordenada, quizás quería que él también lo fuese.

-No, no, cariño. Está bien. No estoy molesta- le tranquilizó, calmándolo un poco- Pero sí me gustaría saber si el desorden lo hiciste tú-

Wally negó con la cabeza lenta y precavidamente, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándolos sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces fue un extraño?- le preguntó Barry, fingiendo que no tenía sospechas acerca de nadie.

Wally negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Fue la misma persona que desordenó el resto de la casa?- inquirió Iris, fingiendo aún mejor que Barry.

Wally asintió con la cabeza, aun temeroso.

-¿Y todo lleva mucho tiempo así de sucio?- instó Barry.

Wally negó con la cabeza de nuevo, musitando ahora un casi inaudible "desde antes de que cumpliera cuatro". Barry apretó los puños, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no dejar caer esa ridícula fachada de calma que llevaba encima.

-Wally, ¿es la primera vez que te salen estas o ya has tenido antes?- cuestionó Iris, colocando su índice derecho a un par de centímetros de una de las marcas de cinturonazo.

El niño murmuró un leve "he tenido antes", después levantó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le dirigía a sus tíos una mirada suplicante.

-Pero por favor no me hagan regresar a casa, prometo que a partir de ahora seré bueno- imploró.

Ambos adultos de miraron entre sí, algo sorprendidos ante la respuesta del chico.

-Wally, pero si tú siempre eres bueno…- comenzó Barry, pero su sobrino lo interrumpió, estallando en sollozos y llorando a lágrima suelta.

-¡No, no lo soy! ¡Por eso nadie me quiere! ¡Eso dice mi papá cuando…cuando…!- pero le fue imposible continuar, dado que el llanto se lo impidió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ahora le iba a ir muy mal. Ocultó su cabeza en sus brazos y perdió el control, expresando cada uno de sus miedos con lágrimas.

Iris no pudo más y lo tomó en sus brazos protectoramente, mientras que Barry se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, con intenciones de tranquilizarlo.

-…cuando arroja cosas, cuando grita, cuando me empuja, cuando me patea, cuando me pega, cuando me golpea con su cinto, cuando rompe algo…- recitó

A Iris le partía el alma saber lo que su hermano había hecho, ya no quería enterarse de nada más, pero tenía que estar totalmente informada al respecto, así que hizo la pregunta final.

-Cuándo pasa todo eso…- comenzó, con la voz quebrada y temblorosa-… ¿Qué hace tu mamá?-

-Nada…- fue la llorosa respuesta, y lo que hizo que Barry no lo soportase más y llamase a las autoridades.

Les ayudó mucho el hecho de que ambos fuesen tutores de Wally en caso de que sus padres fallecieran, pues el sistema no les puso obstáculos en el proceso de adopción y permitieron que el niño estuviese en casa de ellos mientras aquello se completaba. Antes ambos se quedaban a trabajar hasta tarde cuando querían, pues les encantaba su profesión, pero desde entonces se turnaban; un día uno llegaba a casa temprano y al día siguiente el otro para así tener tiempo de llegar a recoger a su sobrino de la escuela.

No es que Barry se arrepintiese, no, es sólo que era difícil… y cansado. Wally poco a poco volvía a ser como era cuando sólo los visitaba, pero de vez en cuando sí que se mostraba inseguro y temeroso, como si lo fuesen a echar a la calle a la primera falta que cometiese. Eso no sólo era estresante para Wally, sino para sus tíos también, quienes no querían presionarlo pero tampoco querían descuidarlo; en pocas palabras, no sabían cómo tratarle por miedo a herir sus sentimientos o hacerle sentir mal, miedo a dañar su autoestima aún más.

Como cada tarde desde que tenían a Wally con ellos, Barry respiró profundamente, reuniendo valor. Se acercó a la puerta y se preparó psicológicamente para entrar.

Atravesó el recibidor y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se encontró con Iris, quien veía la televisión sentada en el sofá. A lado suyo se encontraba acostado Wally, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su tía. Barry se acercó con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y abrió ampliamente los ojos.

Iris acariciaba el cabello de su sobrino, sonriendo profundamente conmovida. Así dormido Wally parecía un niño como los demás de su edad, como si nada malo le hubiese pasado nunca. Barry no sabía si estaba bien, pero se alegró demasiado de que ya se hubiese dormido, sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima.

-¿Es esto algún tipo de broma cruel o en verdad se quedó dormido?- tuvo que preguntar.

-No, es enserio. Yo tampoco lo podía creer- confesó ella- estábamos viendo la televisión y se quedó completamente dormido-

Barry sonrió, acercándose para tomar a Wally en sus brazos y llevarlo a su cama para que nada lo fuese a despertar. Si despertaba en ese momento quién sabe si se volvería a dormir…

Analizó sus pensamientos mientras subía las escaleras y no podía creer que estuviese tan asustado de un niño tan pequeño y adorable. Y el problema es que no estaba asustado del niño en sí, sino de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él. Además de que el ambiente que se había generado en casa aquellos últimos días no era el mejor para que se sintiese cómodo; Iris estaba frustrada por la situación también y entre los dos habían tenido un par de discusiones, lo peor es que peleaban por cosas sin importancia y después estaban tan tensos y resentidos que al estar frente a Wally y tratar de aparentar que las cosas marchaban de maravilla, no se lo creían ni ellos mismos.

En aquellas ocasiones el pobre niño se notaba sumamente incómodo y culpable, como si sintiera que aquello era a causa de su presencia en la casa.

Con eso en mente, tomó una importante decisión…


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por leer :D Por favor me dicen que opinan por Review o PM :3 ?**

Barry pidió permiso en su trabajo para salir temprano ese día. Tomó la mochila que había preparado en su casa aquella mañana y comenzó a correr hacia Gotham, asegurándose de ir tan rápido que nadie lo viese.

La noche anterior le había pedido a Iris si ella se podía hacer cargo de pasar por Wally a la escuela aquél día que le tocaba a él, prometiéndole que se lo compensaría después recogiéndolo toda la siguiente semana. A pesar de que se negó rotundamente a decirle el por qué, su esposa accedió renuentemente.

Barry había tomado la decisión de que, con el fin de ser un mejor tutor para Wally, pediría tanta ayuda como fuese necesario. Por desgracia, ninguno de sus amigos que habían cursado con él la universidad tenían hijos aun, mientras que en su trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para conversar, sólo el almuerzo y definitivamente no aprendería mucho en ese corto lapso.

Habiendo considerado todo eso, decidió que si no podía recurrir a sus amigos en la ciudad, recurriría a sus amigos de fuera. Su primera parada sería Gotham, ya que era la ciudad que más cerca quedaba de Central City.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a las puertas de las Empresas Wayne, entonces sonrió con malicia y sacó su celular.

-Hola, ¿Bruce? Soy yo, Barry…. Sí, tú tan jovial como de costumbre… No, no pasa nada, es sólo que sé lo mucho que te gustan las sorpresas y…-

Justo entonces dejó de hablar, cuando divisó al joven empresario saliendo apresuradamente por la entrada principal con el celular en la oreja.

-Ahórratelo, Allen. Dime, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Porque si no es así, tengo que pasar a recoger a Dick de la escuela- atajó el millonario- Así que dímelo ya, ¿Cuál es tu dichosa "sorpresa"?-

La sonrisa de Barry se ensanchó aún más y utilizó su velocidad de Flash para alcanzar a su amigo.

-¡Tada!- exclamó alegremente, echando los brazos al aire.

Bruce rodó los ojos y colgó molesto su teléfono.

-Se supone que las sorpresas sean algo bueno, Barry, en caso de que no lo supieras-

-Oh vamos, Bruce. Yo sé que a pesar de ese eterno ceño fruncido tuyo, te alegra mi visita-

-¿Visita?- ensanchó los ojos- Es decir que esto va para largo, ¿cierto?, simplemente genial- masculló sarcásticamente.

Bruce Wayne le echó otro vistazo a su reloj y reanudó su caminar apresuradamente.

-De acuerdo, Barry, puedes decirme qué rayos haces aquí en el auto camino a la escuela de Dick-

Barry lo siguió, aun sonriendo burlescamente ante el fastidio del Príncipe de Gotham.

-Caray, déjenle a Bruce Wayne el hacer sentir bienvenidos a los visitantes- exclamó de buena gana, recibiendo como única respuesta una mirada asesina por parte del otro joven.

Ambos subieron al auto a toda prisa, Barry en el asiento del copiloto y Bruce en el del conductor. Apenas salieron del estacionamiento, el Speedster comenzó a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que hace como un mes Oliver, Arthur y tú fueron a Central City con sus niños y me acompañaron a recoger a Wally a la escuela?-

-Lo recuerdo-

-¿Y recuerdas que ya antes les había contado acerca de la situación de mi sobrino?-

-Sí, fuiste muy prudente, para sorpresa de todos; sólo dijiste que su padre lo golpeaba y maltrataba psicológicamente, mientras que su madre no lo defendía. Nos explicaste muy bien sin entrar en mayores detalles-

Si por Barry fuera, no les hubiese contado en lo absoluto, pero tuvo que hacerlo para que así sus amigos de la Liga tuviesen cuidado con lo que decían. Lo último que el niño necesitaba era que alguien que no fuese consciente de su situación le dijese algo aparentemente inofensivo que lo pusiera aún más triste, como "Pero qué bien portado, tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti".

Algo semejante había ocurrido ya con la directora de la primaria cuando lo habían ido a matricular y el niño había comenzado a llorar en silencio, abrazándose a la pierna de su tía y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Barry había tenido que cargar a su sobrino para que se soltase de su tía en lo que ella entraba a la oficina de la directora y le explicaba la situación de Wally. La mujer se disculpó sumamente consternada y, después de que Iris le aseguró que no había problema, ambas se dispusieron a llenar el papeleo necesario para que Wally pudiese asistir cuanto antes a la escuela.

-Lo que sucede- continuó Barry, un poco más serio- es que no sé qué hacer, Bruce, no sé cómo tratar con él, no sé cómo llamarle la atención cuando hace mal, no sé cómo tengo que ser con él para no lastimarlo… más. Es decir, me agradan los niños y había tratado con Wally antes de que viviera con nosotros oficialmente, pero es muy distinto tenerlo sólo unas vacaciones que estar a cargo de él permanentemente, ¿me explico?-

Bruce se quedó meditándolo un momento antes de asentir una sola vez con la cabeza.

-Sí. Lo que no entiendo es en que puedo ayudarte, sabes que no me llevo muy bien con los niños… o con la gente, en todo caso-

-Bien, quizás eres algo antisocial. Pero tienes un hijo, ¿no es así?- argumentó esperanzado.

-Correcto, pero Dick no fue maltratado psicológicamente. Lo pude traer a casa el mismo día en que servicios sociales lo sacara del circo, una semana después de la muerte de sus padres- le informó el Caballero de la Noche, sintiendo un poco de pena por la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo, eso sin mencionar lo mal que se sentía por Wally y todo por lo que había tenido que pasar a su corta edad.

-Yo sé que no es lo mismo, que Dick y Wally no son iguales, pero es que no sé qué hacer. Hemos estado yendo con una psicóloga infantil tres veces por semana, pero ella dice que justo ahora Iris y yo jugamos un papel primordial en la vida de Wally. ¡Imagínate que hago algo mal y le arruino la infancia o le dejo un trauma!-

-Contrólate, Allen- espetó Bruce, en aquél tono frío y estoico que lo caracterizaba- Tienes que mantener la calma, pensar en frío y ser objetivo. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pro no va a ser suficiente con mi colaboración- declaró- necesitaremos refuerzos-

-De hecho, planeaba llegar a casa de Ollie más tarde…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido casi de inmediato por Bruce, quien estaba en modalidad Batman.

-Bien-

En el primer semáforo en rojo, Bruce sacó su celular y envió rápidamente un mensaje de texto, el cual no tardaron ni dos minutos en responderle.

-Te espera a las cinco en el dojo al que va con Roy. A esa hora se acaba la clase y les dará tiempo de conversar. Eso te deja tres horas en Gotham antes de partir a Star City, donde Oliver nos invitó a Arthur y a mí a las 8 de la noche para una asamblea acerca de tu caso- le informó al Speedster.

-¿Y cómo supieron ustedes dos que querría hablar también con Arthur?- inquirió Barry, algo asombrado.

-¿Acaso no es así?-

-Sí, pero… aun así es escalofriante el hecho de que lo sepan-

-Porque Arthur también adoptó un niño que no creció en un ambiente normal o sano- le explicó Batman, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- por eso supusimos que también querrías su intervención-

Eso sonaba lógico.

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué. Lamento que Arthur no pueda más temprano, es sólo que tiene asuntos que atender en Atlantis-

-No hay problema. Enserio muchas gracias, son los mejores-

-Pues claro que lo somos- Bruce se estacionó con prisa afuera de la escuela- Apresúrate Allen, que Dick sale a las 2:00 pm y son las 2:03 pm. Mi pobre hijo lleva tres minutos llorando por mí- le instó, saliendo del auto como si el vehículo fuese a explotar en cuestión de segundos.

Barry lo siguió, rodando los ojos.

-Bruce, no creo que esté llorando…-

-Menos charla, Barry, ya vamos tarde- le cortó el empresario, casi corriendo hacia la puerta del jardín de niños, donde había una fila de padres y madres que esperaban su turno para recoger a sus hijos. Barry se fijó que una vez que llegabas al frente de la fila mostrabas una identificación junto con una credencial de la escuela y dabas el nombre de tu hijo o hija, una maestra decía por un aparato el nombre del niño o niña y éstos salían no mucho después.

-Vaya, cuanta seguridad- murmuró.

-Este cráter del infierno olvidad por Dios (también conocido como Gotham) está lleno de locos. Mientras más protegidos estén los niños, mejor- respondió Bruce, exasperándose un poco en la fila.


End file.
